


(together) we will fly so high

by Treehouse



Series: de, du, jag, vi [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Skriven för Pagnilagnis gif-utmaning! Ficen är kanske väldigt vagt relaterad till gifen jag fick, men allt är en tolkningsfråga. Och såhär blev det.Tack till Amethystus för genomläsning! <3





	(together) we will fly so high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



> Skriven för Pagnilagnis gif-utmaning! Ficen är kanske väldigt vagt relaterad till gifen jag fick, men allt är en tolkningsfråga. Och såhär blev det. 
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för genomläsning! <3

Han petar fram nyckeln från bakom stenen. Känner sig som en tjuv, nästan. Fast han vet ju att han får, det har de sagt flera gånger.  _ “Kom bara förbi när som helst, Isak! Du vet var nyckeln finns, det är bara att gå in!”  _

Men grejen är att han har liksom inte varit här utan Even. Eller jo, han hämtade en väska åt Even en gång, men då stod han kvar på trappan medan Anders hämtade väskan åt honom. 

Det är inte det att han inte känner sig hemma här, för det gör han väl. Eller, hemma och hemma. Han känner sig välkommen. Är väl ganska säker på att de tycker om honom, vid det här laget. 

Och de ställer alltid upp, var till jättestor hjälp när Even och han flyttade ihop. Köpte en soffa åt dem och gav dem lite pengar för att köpa husgeråd. 

Han har suttit på trappan en bra stund, tänkt att de väl snart kommer hem. Men efter fyrtio minuter i blåsigt, kyligt väder och med en blåsa som hotade att spricka vilken sekund som helst så gav han upp och släppte in sig själv. 

Han tar av sig skorna och hänger jackan på en krok innanför dörren. Det är samma kaos som vanligt i hallen, korgar fulla med sjalar och tidningar i en hög på en pall. Ändå är de bara två som bor här, i en lägenhet som är bra mycket större än hans och Evens. Men, man samlar väl på sig mer saker ju längre man bor någonstans. 

Han skyndar till badrummet. Det är varmt och skönt där inne, värmeslingor i golvet. Ljust kakel och så det stora badkaret i hörnet. Där har han och Even badat några gånger. Hett vatten och hal hud och underbara Even att luta sig mot. Duschen är också stor, där får man plats två personer utan problem. Inte som i deras badrum, där man knappt får plats två personer överhuvudtaget.   


Han tvättar händerna och går ut i hallen igen. Funderar på om han ska tända några lampor, för att liksom signalera att det är någon hemma. Bestämmer sig för att det är en bra idé. Han tänder i hallen och så lampan på bordet i hörnet i vardagsrummet. 

Vardagsrummet är stort med många fönster. Ljusa färger och långa gardiner. En rejäl, mjuk soffa och så Anders fåtölj. Eller, det är inte hans, men det är oftast han som sitter i den. Livs korg med stickningar står bredvid soffan, och så några böcker på bordet. En ganska stor tv, den tjatade Even till sig har han berättat. Och Liv och Anders är ärligt talat inte särskilt bra på att säga nej till sitt enda barn. 

På väggarna och i bokhyllorna står massa bilder av familjen Bech Næsheim. På hyttetur, på någon solig strand. Even i olika åldrar, med olika många tänder i munnen. Blont hår och så de där blåa ögonen som Isak skulle känna igen var som helst. Ett gammalt bröllopsfoto på Liv och Anders. Båda i bunad, och Anders i stor mustasch och stora glasögon. De ser unga och glada ut. 

Längst till höger finns en bild på honom och Even, från en av de första gångerna han träffade dem. Den är inte inramad, men står bland de andra fotona. Han minns tydligt när bilden togs, de hade varit ute och ätit tillsammans, och sedan gått hem till Even för att äta efterrätt och spela TP. “ _ Det är nationalspelet i vår familj, det får du bara lära dig! _ ” hade Liv skrattat. Och så på vägen hem hade hon velat ta ett kort på dem, för att minnas kvällen, som hon sa. 

På bilden håller Even armen om Isak, de har tjocka jackor på sig, Isak har sin vinröda sjal och Even har lånat hans blåa mössa. Båda ler in i kameran och han minns att han såg Liv torka en tår efter hon tagit kortet. Even hade precis tagit sig ur depressionen och började få orken tillbaka. Skrattade igen, föreslog saker. Och Isak hade precis hittat något slags fotfäste igen efter allt som skett den hösten och vintern. Han hade börjat känna sig säker på saker och ting igen, säker på Even, på dem. 

Han går ut i köket och tänder lampan över bordet. Det står koppar och fat kvar efter frukosten, här är det inte så noga att plocka bort saker direkt. Och det märks tydligt på Even också, att det är det han är uppvuxen med.

Det sitter en laddare i väggen och han pluggar in sin stendöda telefon. Klockan är snart halv sju, de borde verkligen komma hem snart. Han vågar inte börja leta efter extranyckeln till deras lägenhet, vill inte rota i lådor, och dessutom vet han inte ens var han ska börja leta. Han får helt enkelt vänta. 

Det var deras idé att det skulle ligga en extranyckel hos dem. Ifall de någon gång tappade sin nyckel, eller ifall de behövde hjälp. Och alla förstod väl egentligen vad det betydde. En extra trygghet. För både Isak och Even. Och så blev det, något som Isak känner sig tacksam över idag, när han lyckats lämna sina nycklar i sin väska i sitt skåp efter skolans stängningstid.

Efter att ha druckit ett glas vatten känner han sig rastlös, så han börjar plocka ur diskmaskinen.  _ Det _ kan han i alla fall göra. Ställer in de omaka kopparna till vänster i skåpet, staplar tallrikar på hyllan över. Fortsätter att sätta i den smutsiga disken och så torkar han av bordet. 

Äntligen hör han ytterdörren öppnas. 

“Hallå?” 

“Hej Liv, det är bara jag.” 

“Isak! Hej!” 

Hon hänger av sig kappan och möter honom i hallen, ger honom en kram, en riktig kram. Hon luktar parfym, och så något som påminner om Evens doft. Antagligen doften av deras hem, av dem. 

“Vad gör du här? Har det hänt något?” Hon håller kvar honom i överarmarna, studerar honom noga, försöker få syn på svaret innan han har sagt något. 

“Nej, eller. Jag lade min väska i skåpet i skolan och gick och käkade med Jonas, och sen när jag kom tillbaka var skolan låst. Så jag har inga nycklar hem. Och så dog givetvis telefonen.” Han ler lite generat.

“Nämen stackare! Och Even då?” Liv har fortfarande inte släppt hans armar. 

“Han är ju på den där filmfestivalen du vet? Så han kommer inte hem förrän inatt. Men jag tänkte om jag fick låna er nyckel?” 

“Ja, ja, såklart. Men Anders ska köpa med sig indiskt hem, gillar du det? Jag ringer och säger att han köper till dig också! Så stannar du på mat.”

Isak vill egentligen inte besvära dem, men Liv frågar inte, utan berättar snarare hur det blir. Och hon har redan tagit upp telefonen och ringt Anders. Nickar och tittar på Isak medan hon säger åt honom att köpa extra mat. 

“Kom in, sätt dig. Har du varit här länge?” 

“Kanske en halvtimme. Jag väntade ute, men -” 

“Det var bra att du gick in, du vet ju var nyckeln är. Du kan inte sitta ute och förkyla dig och - men har du diskat?”  Hon ser sig runt i köket med höjda ögonbryn och Isak känner att han rodnar lite. 

“Eh, ja - jag hade inget att göra.”

“Det hade du inte behövt. Men tack snälla.” 

Hon tar fram varsin öl åt dem och lägger bestick och tallrikar på bordet innan hon sätter sig på stolen mitt emot Isak. 

“Så, hur har du det, Isak? Hur är det med Marianne och Terje?” 

Isak ler. Liv har aldrig kört med småprat, utan hon frågar direkt. Kanske en produkt av allt familjen gått igenom med Evens sjukdom, har Isak tänkt. Och på något sätt är det ganska skönt. 

“Mamma har det ganska bra nu, hon är på ett boende. Eller, det är som en vanlig lägenhet, men med personal. Jag var där i förra veckan.” 

Liv nickar. “Så bra. Då behöver du inte oroa dig.” 

Isak nickar innan han fortsätter. “Pappa.. han tjatar mest om att jag måste skaffa sommarjobb.” Han tittar ner i bordet, snurrar lite på ölflaskan. Pappa har inte lust att betala hans hyra längre, är vad det handlar om egentligen, förklätt i föreläsningar om ansvar och vuxenhet. 

“Jaså. Ja. Så var min pappa också. Arbete är en dygd och allt det där. Har du något på gång?”   


“Nä, jag vet inte. Vet inte var jag ska börja riktigt, och så är det så mycket skola nu. Men jag löser det.” 

Liv sitter tyst en stund, ser ut som att hon funderar. Harklar sig. “Du hinner fylla arton innan sommaren, väl?” 

Isak nickar. 

“Vad tror du om att jobba på labbet hos mig?” 

“Va?” 

“Du kan givetvis inte få ansvar för några analyser, men du kan vara assistent, få hjälpa till. Jag vet ju att det är ordning och reda på dig.” säger hon och nickar åt diskbänken. 

“Det - det hade varit så - gärna! Är du säker?” 

Liv skrattar, tar hans hand över bordet. “Ja. Du måste fortfarande ansöka, men det blir en formalitet. Jag är ju chef, trots allt, och vi behöver sommarvikarier som kan sköta allt utom analyserna, för att hålla labbet igång på somrarna. Så det blir nog en del kaffekokning, är jag rädd.”

“Det gör inget! Jag kan diska kopparna också, vet du.” 

“Då är du anställd.” 

De skålar med ölflaskorna och Isak ler så mycket att han nästan inte kan dricka ur flaskan. En sommar på akutlabbet, Sana kommer dö av avundsjuka. Om inte hennes farsa fixat nåt coolt jobb åt henne, vill säga. Det killar i magen och han känner att han vill berätta för Even, att han vill fira med Even. Att allt löser sig och att Isak kommer att kunna försörja dem i sommar,  _ tillsammans _ med Even.   


“Alltså, tack. Verkligen. Jag -” 

Liv tar hans hand igen. “Isak, det är lugnt. Vi tar hand om varandra, vet du. Allihopa.” Hon klämmer hans hand lite, och reser sig för att möta Anders som precis öppnat dörren. 

Och Isak känner doften av kylig ute-luft, av indiska kryddor och av något som kanske doftar lite hemma. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> prata gärna med mig om Evens föräldrar + Isak!  
> Eller om skam. Eller vad som helst! Jag blir jätteglad för kommentarer  
> <3


End file.
